The Legend of Zelda: Ganon's Revenge
by LightningmasterRyu
Summary: When Ganon is no longer stone, and what seems to be the world's most powerful duo of warriors are on his side, do we stand a chance of survival, or can the Sage's chosen ones finally destroy the Great Evil that has plagued humanity several times? Rated M
1. The begining

**Disclaimer:** This will be the only disclaimer because i'm lazy but I don't own the legend of Zelda. Get it Got it good.

It was two hundred and fifty years since the Hero of Winds defeated Ganon and turned him into a statue. After all that time in petrificaton he broke out and landed in Hyrule, surprised that he could breathe underwater. He gathered his minions and warriors, and made sure they could also breathe. After he gathered his forces, he striked Dragon Roost. He had been searching for some strong warriors and the first two he found were brothers searching for a challenge. They were always challenging people and when their opponent would lose they would kill them. They never lost. When Ganon saw them kill the best warrior of Outset Island, he knew their skills would be useful and recruited them in a deal that suggested they would be his right-hand men. After Ganon struck the Six Sages decided to search for best fighters on the islands. They searched for years while barely holding Ganon back. After eleven years they heard of a young girl who had never been beaten in battle. They sent soldiers out to find her and bring her to them. They knew bringing her there was going to be hard because she didn't trust any one. After many calculations they sent the soldiers of to Outset Island.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it's so short they'll get longer after next chapter. Please review.

If you have any questions just ask me.


	2. Emmas here

Emma Takimitchi who was nicknamed Cheetah by the kids of her town and was 15 years old and is 5'3 and has long silver hair which she kept in a ponytail. She is always seen in a tight blood red tunic and some semi baggy trousers and a black cloak and a pair of diamond color shoes. She had two katanas with bloodstained blades and a golden hilt, and a dark blue long bow. She keeps her swords in her belt and keeps her bow in her quiver. The reason she is called Cheetah is that her fighting style is one of the fastest anyone has ever seen and she can almost keep up with a horse. It is easy to see that she concentrates on speed and swordsmanship. She is only kind to children. She has a remarkable swordsmanship and has average aim with her bow. She has a mild temper and is always serious in battle or when stealing food. She has a sense of humor and never feels free unless she is fighting. Emma has a habit of training to much and has so much stamina that she only needs to ride a horse if she is trying to catch one. She enjoys fighting and running and always enjoys a challenge.

Emma's parents were the best fighters in Outset Island. Unfortunately Emma was orphaned at the age of four when her parents were murdered by two warriors while they were protecting the village. When they killed her parents they said "This is a weak village" then left. When she saw her parents dead she screamed and swore revenge. When she stopped crying she took her dads katanas and her moms bow, arrows and quiver. After two months of mourning she started training with her new weapons, speed, and stamina. She had become a master thief and was always having run-ins with guards. During her first run-in with a guard she nearly died. After that she was more careful until she was eleven. She didn't need to be careful after she turned eleven because she always beat them easily. During her fourteenth birthday she found out that the two who killed her parents were on there way to Forest Haven. To her that was the ultimate present. She trained and prepared for one more year and then left.

On the way to Forest Haven she hit an island she didn't know was there. She got out and said "where the fuck am I." once she started walking around she a trail on a mountain. She started to walk up the mountain when she heard a lot of flapping. She turned around and saw three huge birds holding what looked like green and pink pigs that stood on their hind legs. Two of them were holding swords and one had a telescope. The weird creatures growled then ran for her. Two seconds later she had her swords out and was in a fighting stance. The pig like creatures attacked all at once. She blocked both swords but forgot about the pink one and got hit in the chest but she recovered fast and threw the green ones of her and slashed the pink one down the middle then had to dive sideways to avoid the birds. She blocked one sword and decapitated its owner and flipped backwards to avoid a slash. She cut the pig creature in half at the waste then hid behind a rock and readied her bow. As one flew past the rock she shot it in the lung. Which was seen by another bird which flew over to see what happened but as soon as it past the rock she stabbed it with her sword and flew around the rock and knocked an arrow and waited for the bird to get close enough and shot the arrow which missed and she got stabbed in the arm with birds talon. She grasped and yelled "fuck. Get back here you dumbass bird." As soon as she said this it turned around and sped towards her. She was to slow to dodge so she held up her swords to block the attack. The bird immediately flapped its wings to get airborne and flew up high and dived. Emma grabbed one of the dead bodies and threw it at the bird. The bird just barely dodged the corpse but nearly flew into the cliff. She saw an opportune time to kill the bird creature so she grabbed her sword instead of her bow then threw her sword and it hit the bird killing it instantly. The dead bird landed in front of her and she pulled her sword out of the body and put the swords back in her belt. She found a tree stump sat down and bandaged the cut. As soon as she finished fixing her wound she heard someone callout to her "Hey there are you o.k." She turned and saw a peculiar creature flying towards her. When it got closer she noticed it was a Rito. When the rito got closer it asked "What happened? And what is your name" "None of your business and generally you give your name before others their name" "My bad my name is Terra. What's yours name." "Emma. And where am I?" "Dragon Roost."


	3. Chapter 3

Although no one reviewed on chapter two I'm still going to write a few more chapters. Last chapter was the intro for the main character so it was shorter than I had planned but it was still longer than the first chapter. O.K I'm going to shut up and start writing chapter three.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT! I'M WHERE!" screamed a startled Emma. Terra sighed "Dragon Roost." "I know that you feather brained idiot. It was a rhetorical question." "That is very offensive around here; if you plan on leaving uninjured I suggest you not say that." Terra said dangerously. "Whatever. Do you know where I can get a map of the region?" "Yes. But why should I tell you?" "I'm tired from that fight. I'm sorry if I offended you. I'm just surprised that I was blown off course. Could you take me to where you live for awhile? I need to rest before I go searching for map." Emma murmured. Terra looked at her for a few seconds then said "Sure follow me." After thirty minutes of silence and walking they arrived at a mountain when Terra broke the silence when she said "Ok you're going to have to hold on to me for a moment." After a few seconds she turned and saw Emma looking confused then said "I have to fly to get to my house and I drought you can fly." Emma said "Oh" then grabbed Terra and held on tightly then said "You can fly now." Terra complied and flew up earning a gasp from Emma. It only took a minute to get her house and as soon as the landed Emma let go and tripped then said "Which way is your house" Terra answered by pointing to the right where there was an easily saw average sized house. As soon as they entered the house Emma sat down in a cushy armchair. After Terra entered the house she said "Do you have anything to eat?" "If you like fish." replied Terra. She looked up fast and said "Do you mind if I cook some?" Terra sighed and said "Sure. You look like you need it. Just let me make it!" "Sure this is your house right." murmured Emma. Terra sighed and said "Actually no it isn't. This is my father's house. So that is why I'm going to cook. If you broke something he would kill me." Emma startled said "How old are you?" "14. And I wish I could leave my jackass of a father!" Terra said gloomily. "So I'm a jackass am I?!" said some one from the doorway "AND WHO THE HELL IS THAT!?" The man from the doorway was staring directly at Emma. "My name is Emma." said in a clearly astonished tone. "I don't care who you are so get the hell out of my house. And you get the hell over here! What did I say about bringing trash into this house?!" "You said not to BUT SHE IS NOT TRASH!" "Don't raise your voice at me bitch." He said in a dangerous tone as he slapped her so hard she flew into a wall. Immediately after he hit her he felt a cold sharp blade against his. "Don't you dare hit her. You maybe her father but you should not and will not hit her like that or you'll have to face me. And I don't care if she does something to deserve it." Emma hissed dangerously. He chuckled and said "What are you going to do about it? Just because you have swords doesn't mean you can use them well. Why don't we make a deal let's have a fight if you win that bitch over there can leave with you, the reason I'm willing to let her go is the fact that she is useless. But if I win you have to stay here and be my servant and I can beat my daughter all I want. And if you say no within an inch of life." "Deal. But just so you know if I win I am going to kill you, and I won't have a single regret." Emma replied. He turned and said "My name is Olaf, A/N I'm borrowing that name from Lemony Snicket because both olafs are jackasses. and I'm only telling you this so you know who going to serve for the rest of your life." Emma burst out laughing "You beat me like that will ever happen!" She said between laughs. "Now where are we going to fight?" Olaf looked at her with malice and said "Outside. And you get your puny ass out there you worthless shit!" "No you asshole!" she screamed. As he was about punch her as Emma said "Finish that punch and you will die." He turned and walked outside as Emma was helping terra up as soon as she was up Emma walked outside all the while pulling her swords out. Once she was ten feet away she turned and snarled "Go you pathetic old man." He turned to reveal a ruby encrusted greatsword and said "Magnificent isn't it?" "Tuh tuh tuh. Like that is impressive. Stop trying to make me put my guard down and fight like a man, you scumbag!" As soon as she finished her sentence his face turned livid and he charged at her with his sword held high. Emma sighed and said "First mistake." She easily side stepped his strike and hit him in the back with her swords hilt making him gasp in pain then say "You don't think you hurt me with that pathetic hit. That didn't even make me flinch." She smiled and said "It wasn't supposed to hurt well at first anyway." His face darkened said worriedly "What did you do to me you bitch!" He immediately looked around at his back and the result was he got in the stomach and one of his arms got slashed off. She sniggered and said While her sword at his throat"You're to easy to trick all I did was hit you in the back and lie and say I did something else so you would put your guard down and I could finish you." As soon as she finished talking she slashed him down the middle and the fight was over. Emma was still tired from her fight with the goblins so she fainted right after the fight was over. When she woke up there was a warm hand on her head. When she opened her eyes she saw terra staring at her. As soon as terra saw her eyes were open she said "Are you o.k." Emma sat up and said "Yea but I have a headache and I'm hungry. What happened I remember finishing your dad and then blank?" Terra looked at her with worry and said "Right after you killed my dad you fainted. And I can do something about your hunger while handing her some fish although I can't do anything about your headache." Emma sighed after she swallowed her bite of fish then blurted out "You can come with me if you want. There is plenty of room on my boat." Terra looked her for second thinking then said "Sure but can you teach me how to fight? I'm a quick learner and I have nowhere else to go." Emma pretended to think and said "I will teach you but you have to get your own sword." Terra smiled and walked out of the house and returned shortly with the greatsword. She sighed and said "I'll use this for now. when should we leave?" Emma sighed and replied simply "tomorrow."


End file.
